


Take A Bad Day And Make It Better

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [33]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Patton was exhausted and extremely over people. Roman made him feel 1000x better.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Kudos: 12





	Take A Bad Day And Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just_some_gt_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_some_gt_trash/gifts).



Patton slipped inside the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, Roman, after a long day of having to deal with people.

It's not that Patton didn't like people. He just couldn't deal with them today. He was exhausted.

Despite trying to be quiet while walking in Roman still heard him.

"Welcome home, my love," Roman walked out of the kitchen and Patton put on a fake smile.

Roman already knew something was up. But just played along for a bit.

"How was your day Pat?"

"It was great!" Patton felt bad about having to pull these kinds of acts with Roman. And they never worked but he still tried.

Roman smirked. "Now that that's over, drop the act honey. How was your day actually?"

Patton dropped all of the happy go lucky act and chuckled dryly. "Shit. I'm so goddamn tired." He snaked his arms around Roman's waist. "I can't with stupid people."

Roman kissed the top of Patton's head. "I'm sorry to hear that my love. But how about we go watch Finding Nemo?"

Patton smiled a genuine smile. "This is why I love you." He mumbled as he was dragged to the couch by Roman.


End file.
